lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World Water Day
Transcript Coral: *looks at calendar* Today's my birthday! Yay! I'm gonna have a huge party. I'd better get ready. Wait, I'm already in the water. Oh well. I'll just turn into a human. Coral gets out of the water and turns into a human when she steps out onto the shore. Coral: Welp, time to buy some decorations! (meanwhile at the lalaloopsy land party store) Coral: Hmm, these are nice, but I think these will fit the mermaid theme better, since I am a mermaid. *sees Sand E, Marina, and Peggy) Hey Sand E! Hey Marina! Hey Peggy! Ocean girls: Hey, Coral! Peggy: We're buying some decorations for our special World Water Day party today. Are you buying decorations, too? Coral: Well, actually, I'm buying some decorations for my birthday today. Which ones do you think are better? These Happy Birthday decorations or these aquatic decorations? Ocean girls: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THAT'S FUNNY! Marina: It's not even close to your birthday, Coral. Sand E: But if you wanna help with the party, we could sure use those decorations. *snatches aquatic decorations out of Coral's hand* Ocean girls: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Coral: *sighs* Meanies. I guess I'll go to the Lalaloopsy Land Bakery to get a cake and some waterproof candles. At Lalaloopsy Land Bakery Coral: OOH! Vanilla cake! My favorite, and it even has frosting sea critters on it! But how will we eat it underwater without it getting smushed? Oh well. The smushier, the better. Oh, and it has bubble cream blueberry frosting on it, my all-time favorite! Ocean girls: *walk in and stare at Coral* Marina: What are YOU doing here, squid-eater? Sand E & Peggy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE, MARINA! Coral: Hey! I'm a vegan! I don't eat squids lobsters, crabs or shrimp! Or even any meat for that matter. Marina: Whatever. Come on girls. Let's get away from this silly vegan. Ocean girls: HA HA HA! Coral: Meanies. Oh, here are some waterproof candles. *later, in the water* Coral: They'll never know it's my birthday. I don't even need them anymore. I'll just have a party with the other sea critters that I NEVER EAT, BECAUSE I'M A VEGAN, NOT A FREAKING CARNIVORE. At Marina's lighthouse, all the coolest loopsies are there to celebrate WWD. Jewel: Hi, Ocean Girls. I heard you were having a big WWD party. Please have it in my private ballroom, next year. Ocean Girls: We will make it so big that even non-cool lalas will come, like Coral! Well maybe not Coral, but still. Peggy: Hey let's check the calendar to see if it is Coral's birthday. WHOA! It really is! Coral: THAT'S RIGHT, PUNKS! GET OUTTA HERE! *chases populars out of town* Marina: Whoa! That was tough! Ocean girls: Coral, we're kind of sorry that we were mean to you. Can we come to your party? Coral: Sure! Others: *party with Coral all day* Category:Episode Category:Stories